


Blood and Satisfaction

by Jupiter_is_hella_gay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedelia needs a nap, Cats, Hannibal is a dork, Hannigram - Freeform, I’m writing my own season 4 goddammit, Kissing, M/M, Takes place after the cliff dive, This fandom needs therapy, Will is definitely a bottom lets goooo, cheekiness ensues figuratively and literally, chiyoh is a badass, cuddling by the fire, hannibal is a switch, i put them in kimonos you’re welcome, nearly explicit sex scene, our boys are on the run, two gay cannibals run off to japan, will is sarcastic and still actively seducing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_is_hella_gay/pseuds/Jupiter_is_hella_gay
Summary: What happens after Will throws himself, his boyfriend, their ship, and all our hopes and dreams off a cliff? I’ve written it all.Yes, these two survive the fall and they can finally be together, but will everything go according to plan??The two sail across the ocean to a new life.OrWill is a snarky boyfriend and Hannibal is head over heels for him
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Blood and Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sinners!  
> This is my first work I’m publishing on Ao3. It was a joy to write- have fun reading!

______

Where my feet firmly once stood, slid back now on the coarse dirt. With a push, we were falling.  
Like the feeling of falling back in a very real dream. What transpired moments ago and what was happening now felt much like a dream. But the only emotion I felt was completion. To finally have the one I wanted all this time, embracing me in earnest. He held on to me so sweetly that I did not register the sure grip on the back of my neck, nor the push of our bodies towards the edge of a 300 ft drop. 

Before I can be tackled with another emotion to savor, my body is flushed with the exhilarated feeling of flight, like we’ve been fully set in motion. Weightlessness fighting with gravity. Backwards and downwards we go. His head has already risen from its place on my chest and is now looking at me in the eyes as we fall.  
His somber eyes spoke to me, as if to say, ‘I’m sorry, this is how it had to be.’ 

All at once I feel love, exhilaration, betrayal, understanding... and fear. I have not felt fear in awhile I realize. And it is not fear for myself, but a fear for Will. He has thrown us both off to plummet into the crashing waves below. How beautiful, how poetic, how do I break his fall? He must live.  
We’re falling fast but it feels so slow.  
I want to tell him everything but my mouth is full of blood and regrets. I want to thank him.  
I remember I am shot, he is stabbed. I want to tell him everything I hide, everything I feel, but before my lips part, his soft ones are already meeting mine. The shock of it all nearly freezes time. Maybe we have already died and I am now in heaven. Or hell, and this is god’s last cruel jab before he takes Will from me forever. But at the moment I couldn’t give less of a damn. Our searing kiss is suddenly flooded by cold salty water. We’ve reached the bottom. 

My body screams in pain and the cold is like sharp needles on every nerve. Only the darkness stares back at me. There is no sun to brighten the depths and all I have is my touch, and I can no longer feel Will. I’m plunged into a nightmare. I grab at the nothingness and the waves laugh at me from above. I’m sinking slowly now with no air, down to hell. And my beloved is no longer in my arms. 

/ / / 

The wine tasted delightful, but under the circumstances it went bitter in my mouth. How dare he. How dare he bring me here and flirt over the gravity of our situation. But then again, don’t we always? Drive each other mad. I know what comes next. Or more accurately, I guess it.  
The bullet rips through his stomach from the back and his blood mixes with his wine. Oh how amusing it is to see him make a mess. The glass hits the floor as the dragon walks in. It’s all too much too fast, and I wish to be anywhere but here. 

And then suddenly, I’m no longer standing here bearing witness. I close my eyes just for a moment. I’m present in front of Hannibal and his attacker, but now reside in the safety of my head.  
Behind closed eyes I come to realize I’m sitting in front of a warm fire. I slowly become aware that it is not my fire, nor am I alone, but wrapped up in a large blanket pressed up against someone. I already know who it is. 

“Even here, I can’t escape you can I.” 

“Were you trying to?” 

“No, I’ve given up on that, or more accurately, I realize I never wanted that. To escape you...” 

“What do you want, Will? To save me? To prevent my death?” Hannibal reaches for my hand. 

“Or do you wish to cause it?” He puts my hand to his lips. 

I give a raised eyebrow and the smile that drives him wild.  
“I think the red dragon has sought to that. Taking away my reckoning for you.”

“That really is too bad, I was looking forward to it.” He paused and turned to the fire before us. 

“Will you try to stop him?” He muses, baiting me for an answer. 

Both of us don't really know what the right answer is, the best way out.  
I see Hannibal without his person-suit. In a way I always have. Sensitive and hoping. Or at least that’s how I’m imagining him now.

“I’m just curious..” I answer honestly.

“I want to see what happens...” 

Hannibal is bemused by that and truly gives the devil’s smile, before I’m ripped out of my head and pulled back to the current moment. I open my eyes.

Hannibal is on the floor looking up at me. The real Hannibal. Bleeding. The dragon is going through his plan but we both know he won’t get very far. We both know what’s going to happen. Hannibal knows me too well. He glances at my concealed gun before I’ve even gripped it. The next moments after I reach for it are a blur. 

Pain, instinct, hunger. Up and still alive from our injuries, Dr. Lecter and I compose a symphony under the moonlight. Together, in perfect harmony and balance surrounded by blood and a dying beast. As it was always meant to be. As if we’ve done it a thousand times over. Everything I once knew, my old life, gone. I’ve discarded it voluntarily. Only the thrill of destruction give purpose to my life. 

And after it all, I limp to the one I have chosen. The devil. And I’m in love. He pulls me into a melting embrace and everything feels right. There’s only one thing left to do to complete us. But I stay in his arms for a bit longer to savor this moment.  
And now I’m absolutely certain he has no idea what comes next. “It was beautiful.” I say to him, before I gather any strength I have left, and push. 

/ / / 

My hands grab at nothing, I am floating alone in a freezing hell. The cold starting to slow my mobility, how long do I grasp at dark water before my body betrays me and shoots up for air. I cannot abandon him. Where is he? Oh god where. I yell into the depths but even I can’t hear it. 

My worst fears set in as my air runs out. What if he’s sinking, what if he died on impact. My head races and pulses with anger as I'm killing myself looking. But all those fears are forgotten with a sudden grip on my hand.

There he is...

/ / / 

I pull Will from the bite and fury of the ocean and onto the eroding shore in front of us. What a place we are at now.  
I realize I’ve never been this close to the water, where the land meets the sea. It’s beautiful, but I’m torn away from that beauty to worry about my own. He is lying on the sand like the dead. Like I’ve seen so many others. But this is not what I wanted.  
There is no need to flip a coin for this one, it’s time to perform a miracle and snatch Will from the arms of god. My freezing hands press onto his freezing chest and I push. I push until I feel tears in my eyes mixing with the sea water coating me. Hold on Will, please. Stay with me. God is watching us now. Laughing. You deserve this, he’s probably saying. And I do, but you do not. 

No matter my efforts and how bad I wanted you to become me, you hadn’t. You are your own, with your good heart that I’ve broken time and time again.  
Will Graham is persistent, driven, and alive. With one last push he coughs to life. 

“Will open your eyes, you’re ok, look only at me.” 

He shudders and grasps at nothing, holding his side and starring in disbelief. 

“We...we were supposed to die..” he tries to get up, dumbfounded but resolute. 

“Yes, we were. We did. Our old lives are now dead.” 

He stares at me wide eyed for a moment before chuckling and grabbing my shoulder. “Good.” He smiles laboredly. 

We both try to stand but nearly topple over having forgotten our injuries. Laughing, he holds onto me tighter, like he was only moments ago at the top of the cliff. Moments ago, we were together, our lips. I reach up and touch mine gingerly before I notice him looking back at me.  
“Oh... I just...” he straightens up. “Hannibal...” he says, about to address his kiss before I catch him in my own. Our lips join but hesitate, unsure, and for a moment, wondering if we should be focusing on how badly we’re bleeding. But then he holds my neck and pulls me in. Completing us. I feel a smile in his kiss. Blood, salt water, and wine is what I see flash behind my eyes. Will never fails to intrigue me with his sight, smell, and touch. And now, finally, taste. 

/ / / 

Who knew Hannibal could be so... innocent. That’s actually the last word I’d use to describe him. But now, one hand tentatively in my own and the other on my waist, it seems like we’re in position for a nervous first dance.  
I don’t hear the crashing waves around us or the search helicopters now above us. They’re surely looking for our bodies, and they probably won’t check down here for some time. I couldn’t care less. My jaw aches with the pain of the knife wound as our lips begin to blur into one another and its euphoric. Hannibal’s lips are lustful and addicting. But suddenly he stops too soon, he pulls back. His pupils are blown and I assume we both look quite enamored, but his breathing is labored as he looks at me with that smile. Incredibly soft but undeniably sad. And just like that he falls back without another word. His eyes close and his body is limp. Oh god. 

/ / / 

“I’ll save us Will, I always do.”  
“Well more accurately said would be you put us in danger and then play the reverse card.”  
“Like a tea cup.”  
“Like Uno.”  
“Uno?”  
“It’s a card game.”  
“Ah.” 

“You two will have to help if you want to survive.” 

Chiyoh roughly pulls Hannibal onto the small deck of the boat she came here in. He’s almost limp in her arms and she practically drags him onboard as I sit here watching on the sand.  
I can tell he’s delirious from all the blood he’s lost. Loopy and grinning. Like he’s very please with how things turned out. 

He tries to sit up on his own but instead flops like a rag doll on his side to look up at the sunrise. Chiyoh shakes her head and strides over to me. Seemingly unbothered by the current situation. Her rifle is slung over her back instead of ready and threatening in her arms. 

“I’m coming too?” I ask with a chimp’s smile as she approaches me.  
Her only response is her chastising smirk. 

“As if there is any other situation we’re you wouldn’t be, Will” It’s clear we both know Hannibal’s tendencies very well, more than we’d like to admit. 

She’s noticeably more gentle with me after I hear Hannibal mumbling some snide comment to her. 

“We need to leave now, Jack is already looking for our bodies...” Hannibal says drowsily as I come to rest next to him and support his side.  
The boat is small and European looking. I wonder if we’ll be going back to Italy. Or maybe Greece? That would be nice. 

“Well if you two were already focused and ready to leave by the time I got here, instead of confessions of love and passing out, we’d already be gone.” She says crouching to start the small engine.  
I chuckle at the thought of us on the shore sitting patiently for our rescue, maybe without the fatal wounds, maybe having taken a safer path to the bottom of the cliff. My thoughts are interrupted by Hannibal breaking the silence as he tends to do. 

“Always so practically minded Chiyoh, but you are well aware, I myself always opt for savoring moments and making memories.” Hannibal grins and looks at me tiredly. As if we’d just come back from a fun vacation rather than our current situation. Or maybe that’s what this was to him. Cocky bastard.  
I lean into his ear and rest my head there on his shoulder. The pain in my cheek numb from the cold and forgotten.  
The boat rumbles and begins to move out to open water as I glance up to the island. 

There are far more searchlights now, scattered and frantic looking, probably seeing our good work. A kill, both Hannibal’s and mine. But the light doesn’t reach us down here. Here, bathed in the cool colors left over from the night, and lit by a silver sunrise covered in clouds.

I look down to see that Hannibal has already linked our arms together and closed his eyes again. I see the long scars on his wrists. A grizzly reminder of a time I felt such hatred towards him. But it was never really hate.  
I remember the long scar across my head from his saw, supposedly done out of grieving. But there was never really grief. Now all of it, washed away by the ocean. A rebirth. 

Chiyoh looks back knowingly from her place at the wheel. She faces away admiring the sky.  
“You two are still losing blood.” She says straight faced, making a point of not caring to help about it.  
“I’ll take care of it.” I decide quickly and get up towards the first aid kit before tumbling down on my knees. Hannibal makes a funny noise before joining me on the floor of the boat. 

We lazily search through the cold metal box for tape and gauze. How strange this is. How odd and wrong and right our lives are. And I’ll admit, even with my drowsy aching brain, Hannibal looks good covered in blood. 

“You look good covered in blood,” he says to me with a red smile. 

I laugh more to myself and begin to tend to his bullet wound. He puts a gentle hand on my face, over my stab wound and holds it there. Not really doing anything. 

“Oh is this you stopping the bleeding, Doctor?” But my sarcasm is stopped by a kiss. Another kiss. We’ve known each other for so long it seems, yet we’ve never done this. And even so, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. As I lean into it fully, I feel his heart beating in my ears and every part of me goes warm. 

I’ve given up good and evil for behaviorism. I’ve given up everything, for Hannibal Lecter. 

/ / /


	2. Saké in the Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is thrust into the start of a new life that Hannibal provides them. But the pair can’t ignore the building of emotions and the growing tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pretty boys have a taste for each other, but how will their violent love language play into this fresh start?

_______

The postcard she received was a touristy one. Almost mocking to her own sensibilities. Which was probably the point.  
She knew not of the fates of the two psychopaths involved. But she knew they were finally together. Just like they wanted.  
She does not allow herself to feel happy for them by any means, and it seemed cutting off all connections with her former patient wasn't enough. But she opened the card anyway. 

On it, showed a picture of a landmark, surely from some old world prefecture. And the name of the place, she recognized, was most likely Japanese.

At the bottom, scrawled in green ink, was a far more damning name she never wanted to read again. Signed so disingenuously. As if to say, ‘No, I haven’t been caught. I’ve made it out once again.’  
She turned the postcard over to reveal a talented sketch of a songbird, perched on a flower bearing tree. 

“So you’ve gone to Kyoto...” She said to no one but her empty wine glass. 

“Stay there, and rott.” 

/ / / 

The water ripped and screamed against the sides of the small boat. Unrelenting. Hannibal wanted to comment on how fast Chiyoh was taking them but he thought it better to leave his complaint to the wind. Will was asleep after all.

The sun had risen above them with  
glorious light, oh how like dozens of paintings he’s seen before. Creams and lilacs marrying into each other far above the three runaways. 

“Do you know where we’re headed?”  
He sat up, ignoring the burning pain at his waist. 

“Don’t you? This was your plan.”

“Well I don’t see how we can sail from Baltimore to Japan. Not in this boat, and certainly not with that fuel tank.” 

Chiyoh scoffed, it was unlike Hannibal to be any semblance of rude, or at least, what he considers rude. 

“You didn’t even thank me for the rescue.” 

“Would you accept my thanks?” 

“No.”  
The sniper turned back to face him with an old smile. The one she’d often give to Mischa. She saw her there, behind the devil’s eyes that looked back at her.

Hannibal seemed to be thinking back fondly as well and the two sailed the ocean in comfortable silence. 

Will had begun to stir next to him. The other man pressed up against his side, the bandage on his cheek needing to be changed.  
His resourceful Will had been able to put a stop to their bleeding. He acted fast, working at the bandages even while their lips were still connected in a mad frenzy of relief and delirium. Such a clever lamb. 

And the kissing, what lovely thoughts to think back to, to get lost in, to keep and rewind over and over in his mind.  
But more presently distracting was how damp the two currently were from the spray coming over the side of the boat. 

He looked at Will, wondering if the sleeping man was cold. How he wished he could wrap them both in a blanket and relax by a fire. But that would have to come much later. 

/ / / 

Humming. A gentle lullaby mixing with the sound of the ocean...

Will found himself awake, crooked, and plastered to Hannibal’s side. But despite his sudden awakeness, the man still felt as though he was drifting on the ripples of a dream. He was half surprised he hadn’t bled out, but it was definitely still on the table. 

The air smelt like sea water, boat fuel, and Hannibal’s cologne that miraculously hadn’t been washed away yet. 

Will stayed still, but looked out towards the waves and warm clouds dancing in his vision. Beautiful.  
The humming around him was soft and familiar. Holding him. He’d never heard the tune before but he definitely knew the voice- 

-

Hannibal was pushed out of his daydream by an elbow to his side. Will was now awake and probably not aware what he just did, furiously rubbing his eyes.  
He sat up slowly, looking disheveled as if he’d fought to get himself up. Carefully watching the ripples of the sea around them, his matted hair blowing in the wind. 

Hannibal could not read his expression, had no clue of what he was feeling, but as Will looked out, Hannibal felt as though he too was reminded of the great paintings in Florence they once sat before. 

He turned to Hannibal like he’d just remembered their predicament. The sun was in his eyes and which made Will squint up at him, and that was even more endearing.

“Hannibal…”

“Yes Will.”

“I can’t tell if we’re alive, or dead… or just...somewhere in between.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because I feel like all three…”

He looked above them.  
“It’s so..beautiful here.” 

Their small boat hopped and skipped over the waves of a vast, open ocean. No discernable landmarks of any kind. 

“Where are you taking us, Doctor?”  
He said with a painful stretch. 

“Somewhere safe. A place to start a new life.” 

“A new life...that’s vague. I’m a not suppose to know where we’re running off to?” 

“I’d like to see if you’d be able to guess.” 

“Testing my abilities again are we?” 

“Not for me. Unfortunately, Chiyoh doesn’t believe what I’ve told her about you. She said you can’t be all I’ve cracked you up to be.” 

Chiyoh looked over her shoulder from her place at the wheel, tired but ready to be impressed. 

“So I’m ensnared in a bet now? Fine.”

Will broke his eye contact with the two and began to slow his breathing. Focusing. He closed his eyes. What he saw behind them was unlike his usual evaluations of crime scenes. Dark blurs and vague shapes. He doesn’t have much to go off of. But even so, It sweeps, it sweeps, it sweeps.

The golden light sets over the scene.  
Will is no longer on the boat. It sweeps away with the ocean, the sniper,  
and even Hannibal himself. One last sweep and Will is sitting at a desk  
in a darkly lit room.

“It’s somewhere you’ve been before...”

Will sees a youthful Hannibal writing away a stack of school work. 

“Somewhere you’ve both been-“ 

Chiyoh not far away, fanning herself on a bridge. Walking beside another girl around her age. 

Outside his reconstruction he can sense Chiyoh’s eyes on him. 

“A long time ago, perhaps a young Hannibal as a studious apprentice?”  
Will opens his eyes for just a moment to see Hannibal’s go wide with surprise. 

“How much- have you told him?”  
Chiyoh cuts in, now fully turned around, neglecting her sailing for a moment. Will guessed he was right on track. 

“I did not tell him anything…” Hannibal smiles at her, then back at his partner. Will tries to ignore Hannibal’s blatant praise, now even more interested to know the truth. He closes his eyes again.

The ticking in his brain resumes. Will continues to tread carefully through his reconstruction. He’s never done this before without a time and place to build upon.

Adults and children running around. Someone’s at the door. 

“You both lived there, visiting family perhaps, not her visiting your family, but you visiting hers.” 

Two young adults sitting on the floor in front of the dinner table. Too young to drink the Saké poured for them. They are scared.

“I only say this because you both must have found it comforting there or else you wouldn’t risk bringing me along…”

The two teens running through a garden, one is crying. Someone’s missing. 

“And you Chiyoh, you want to return there for something. To get…closure?” 

Will thought on it a moment longer, before his insight seceded.  
The ocean around him returned, flooding back to him, the boat returned, as did Hannibal in front of him. The images behind his eyes began to fade into retreat.

“Safe…” He never imagined Hannibal feeling safe anywhere, he’s always on his toes with someone pursuing him. Will was that someone now, and he always will be.

Could it be? 

“Japan?” Will straightens up, blinking at the both of them with his best assumption. 

Chiyoh huffs and faces away again, done watching the show.  
He wasn’t sure if he was right until Hannibal took both his hands in his own. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Will.” 

/ / / 

“So… what made you choose Kyoto?” 

“The sights, the smells, the people. Their kindness is unparalleled. It is a peaceful life here.”

We stood in a garden separate from the rest of the house, lined with round, wellkept trees bordering a seemingly endless forest of cherry blossom. No other buildings were visible here, only a beautiful pond reflecting the sky down to earth. 

We both take it in, Hannibal having a subtle hand on the small of my back.  
Our journey from the island near Baltimore, to right here in Kyoto felt like a blur. Already fading to my memories. To be forgotten. Hannibal wants me to forget. To live here, with him, in this moment. When the tea cup becomes whole again. Our own piece of mind, and I’m not sure what’s real or what’s part of his illusion. 

“No rudeness here?” 

“Let’s just say, I fear my supply of meat may run scarce, with how polite and well mannered everyone is.”

His quips, making me laugh again. I’m not repulsed by his morbidness anymore. I guess I’ve taken on a new sense of humor. I’ve taken on many things. 

“Perhaps we can have some corrupt officials with our Chianti.” I chirp back. 

“Ah, under these conditions I think it better to pair such a dish with Saké.”

Always so smooth. 

“Are the sunsets here always pink?”  
My words float into the thin air before us.  
Seeing the skies here remind me just how barren the white and blue ones are that rise and fall over Wolftrap. I think back to my old home. 

“They most certainly are, swirling pinks and purples, and even n-“ Hannibal is suddenly interrupted by a gray cat brushing up against our legs. Her again, so sweet and friendly. I’d have to get used to the cats here. 

“Well, what pleasant company, Hitomi.” Hannibal crouched down to pet her. I turned to him.

His short bangs feathered over his eyes, less combed and slicked back like he usually had them. Here, he was not professional, but relaxed. Homely almost. A domestic Hannibal. I smirk to myself. 

He looked handsome.  
Dressed nicely from head to toe in a dominating black and red kimono that made my teal one look.. unworthy. 

The complicated outfit was tied perfectly of course, why wouldn’t Hannibal be well versed in the intricacies of foreign fashion? I hesitated looking down at my own, knowing full well it’s probably done up wrong. Hannibal did insist on dressing me earlier.  
~

“Absolutely not-“ 

“I’ve already seen you nude many times, Will-“ 

“What?!”  
~

“The Kimono fits you nicely Will, despite your best efforts to wear it crooked.”  
He smiled as he stood up again, taking his time to look thoroughly over me. He placed his hands on my waist, which my body definitely noticed. 

“Never been particularly gifted in precision. If you’ve noticed before, I also avoided wearing ties most days in Baltimore for that same reason.” 

“I noticed.”

He tightened the fabric on my back. 

“Always having the top two buttons of your dress shirt undone….tsk tsk”

I cocked my head at his disapproval in my outfits. That was on purpose to lure you in when I wanted you caught...

“Your luring worked and did not go unnoticed- you are an excellent fisherman, Will.”

He answered like he could hear my thoughts. He punctuated his last sentence by finishing my Kimono and sliding his hands over his work.

“But here our chasing has stopped, in a professional sense…” 

He let me sit on those last words. Marinating them in my mind. We both knew we had no intentions of stopping. 

This hunt was still on. 

/ / / 

The last of the sun’s light spilled through the trees. One last hallelujah, before slipping behind the mountains. 

Chiyoh sat on the highest tile of the roof. Comfortable to watch the other two without their knowledge. She still had reservations Will was intending to kill Hannibal at an opportune moment. But those thoughts slowly faded as she watched them throughout the evening. 

The two men now stood on a small bridge stretching over the koi pond. Many hours had passed. The pair took their time exploring the grounds and searching for their Sniper companion. She was nowhere to be found. 

They now leaned over the pond, throwing leaves down and watching the fish swirl in the green water. Peaceful. 

“Do you have worries, Will?”

“I always have worries.”  
Will paused, rubbing a single leaf to focus himself.

“Will we get caught, are my dogs doing ok, what has become of our friends we left behind...” 

“I’m sorry to have put so much uncertainty around you. I wanted you to start again. Fresh and free to live out a life you want. One for you to enjoy.”

“Yes and where do you fit in that Doctor Lecter?”  
Will had aggravation under tongue, waiting like fire. But Hannibal kept calm.

“Hopefully, by your side. If you’d permit me.” 

“You took everything away from me. You took my house, my career, my- our daughter... You killed her because you thought I was working against you. And then you left me, alone and bleeding, to run away to Italy.”

“...”  
Hannibal’s mouth opens, then shuts. “And you followed me in a boat...found my church, my heart. My apology.”

Being here in Kyoto with Will has felt like a dream. Exploring the town, trying the food, even smelling the blossoms in the mornings. But his beloved was still harboring anger for him. 

“You said you forgave me.”

“And now you're here, promising not to leave me but I- fear you're going to leave me again…” 

“Will-“

Will started becoming manic and consumed by emotion. But there were no tears. 

“I saw you send a letter to someone, you still haven’t unpacked. What are you planning…you promised-”

“I promised no more lies, and I meant it. It was a postcard.”  
Hannibal rested a hand on Will’s forearm to ease him. Perhaps this was fear, instead of anger. 

“A- a postcard? Back to what, Baltimore?”

“Yes, I want you to know I have no intention of going anywhere without you with me. Your hands in mine, it’s the best feeling in the world. I would not trade that for anything.”  
Hannibal steps in closer to kiss Will’s shaking hand in assurance.  
“If you recall, I turned myself in for you because I didn’t want our life together to end before it ever began. I’d die a thousand deaths and be consumed by hell itself rather than be abandoned to a life without you. Please Will…. have trust in me.” 

Will looks different now. Not so much realization as it is understanding. He laughs somberly.  
“We have strange ways of showing love, Doctor. Even though we’ve begun to blur, I still can’t predict you.”

“Nor I, you. I did not fathom that your solution to our last situation was to throw us both off a cliff.” 

The mood seems to instantly lift as both men break their stillness to laugh. Will sighs, wiping his eyes. 

“I guess I took your broken teacup thing to heart… I guess it did come back together…though I didn’t expect us to kiss then either-“

“Really? I thought it was quite appropriate for the current situation- and I’m quite certain it was you that kissed me.”

“I- oh wow…yes I did.”  
Will rubs his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. 

“I’m glad you did, Will.” 

“I guess I thought it was the last chance I’d ever get...”

“It wasn’t.”

Hannibal moved closer and guided Will towards him in an embrace.  
All these intimate touches, one after the other, build up to Will taking the embrace all the way. He deepens it into a meaningful hug. 

Hannibal rests his head on Will’s curly brown hair. They haven’t kissed since their narrow escape on the boat, was it still on the table? he wondered.  
Hannibal felt he was less certain where he stood with Will. Will, his teacup, back together, but could the both of them be the same after injuries they dealt each  
other?

“So...where are we staying, Doctor?”

“I was waiting for you to ask.” 

/ / /

We took the good mood we made all the way back to the house. Will strolled through the many halls and sliding doors of the estate, never really being exposed to Asian culture and design. 

I had quite the amusement watching him get used to his wood sandals and wearing clothing that weren’t ill-fitting jackets and jeans.  
He didn’t seem to like the clacking noise the geta made on the floor, nor the long billowy sleeves of his Yukata. If only he knew how delicious he looked.

Despite his small complaints, he so quickly accepted this life as his reality. The life I carved out for him. In a strange new country with different clothes, a different language, and I admired him for that. Even remembering our fight earlier, he never mentioned wanting to return to what he had.  
He goes along with anything I throw at him like it's the easiest thing in the world. Like it’s his passion, despite him saying otherwise, to fit himself into my life, until I am entirely consumed. But how far could I push him? How close could I get, I wonder. 

“Will.” 

I call his attention away from the daunting display of samurai armor he’s picking at. I love seeing the interest in his eyes when he is distracted, but that has no room here tonight. 

“Saké?” 

“You’ve thought of everything, Doctor.”  
Those simple words from his lips seem absolutely filthy with how he says them. And he knows it. He’s made ‘Doctor’ almost akin to a pet name. Perhaps I should think of one for him.  
He takes the small cup from me, making sure to brush our fingers together.

“That armor… has an emblem of a deer-”

“Indeed it does. Many warriors choose an animal of power to fuel them in battle. And in doing so gives the animal strength in that warrior’s culture as well.” 

“Well, I have a lot to learn here. All of it beautiful and terrifying...” 

Will is holding something back from me, trauma perhaps, that he experienced because of my therapy. Or maybe something else entirely.  
We are both puzzles the other is eager to solve. I sense the smallest tinge of panic in his scent. Despite this, he moves closer. 

“Hannibal…” he speaks softly. 

“Where are we?”

“We’re at Chiyoh’s old family home, where she worked as a handmaiden, the property is quite extensive-“ 

“Hannibal-“ 

My lip twitches now having apparently misspoke. Will’s pupils are wide and they hold mine hostage.

“Ah.”  
I reach for his hand again and hold it tight. I had begun to wonder the same as him. 

“We are wherever you want us to be. And if your answer differs from my own, I promise to respect it.”  
We both know what we’re referring to by now. Alone together, at night, in the room I’ve crafted for us. The nest I’ve feathered, awaiting our dance. A courtship. Hopefully I am not the only one feeling tension. 

His brow furrows in thought.  
I will not take anything from him he does not willingly give. The mood is growing thicker, almost palpable. And I thank myself for not tying him up all the way.  
Long moments pass and he looks down. There is a slight glow in his cheeks. 

“So you designed this room yourself?”  
He pulls away from me and circles the space like a hawk. I feel the lack of his warmth more painfully now. 

“You noticed. I had it specially made-” 

“It looks like your office.”  
He cracks a smile, and just like that the tension is lighter. My own smile comes easy.

“I wanted it to be inviting, comforting for you- I want you to feel...safe here too”  
I pause on my last word and opt to sit on the bed instead of the chair. Will definitely notices this. But he stays by the window. Perhaps I am pushing it. 

“I’m wondering how you afford it, everything. Ever since I’ve known you, luxuries seem to fall in front of you wherever you go.” He gestures grandously to it all. 

“And those luxuries are now yours, Will... if you choose it.” I bite my tongue. 

“Choose…” he sits on the word. 

“Choose you?” 

Will says quietly, facing away from me. My heart beats in my ears and confession bubbles in my throat, before I finally let it out. 

“I’d hope so, yes. If I am worthy of it… But Chiyoh is here too. Though I doubt you’d find her company as hospitable as mine.”  
I smirk, trying to bring levity back into the situation, but it’s moot.

Will’s eyes glance back at me for a moment. Serious, seductive even. Only listening to my declaration of want for him, it seems.  
His hand lingers on the silken curtain, before decidedly pulling it shut all the way. The moonlight in the room vanishes, and only the soft glow of candles light his face. I see the reflection of the flame in his eyes. He’s put down his Saké, untouched. 

/ / /

A heart on fire is the only way he could describe it. Will reaching deep inside his chest and grabbing his heart like it was his purpose in life. Hannibal recognized this talent early on in Will. 

“Well, I don’t find you very interesting…”

The match to set his soul for damnation aflame. 

And now they were here, in the dark. Glistening bodies moving together. No pleasure from Heaven could ever match what Will is giving to him so freely, so easily. Take take take is all that Hannibal could hear floating in his mind.  
Euphoric together, the two had abandoned their fear of death. Here they were beyond it, transcendent. Free.  
Will was hungry, throwing as his caution to the wind. Once pushed over the edge, he is tenacious in that way. Hannibal however was not expecting him to bite like he did. 

“Do you intend to have me for dinner Will~”  
“Be quiet-“

He grabs exactly where I want him to and rubs it against his own. 

I can barely form coherent thoughts. I’m utterly shocked at his experience doing that.  
“Have you- done this before?”

“If you say one more goddamn word I’m tying you to the bed-“ he says between labored breaths. 

So resolute. A tempting promise, I’m now very motivated to continue babbling.  
Will is chasing his relief, but I’d prefer to push him down and give it to him in earnest.  
He’s beautiful like this. His best features truly heightened in his pleasure. He begins to spread my legs but I shut them immediately and opt to hook one around his waist instead, flipping him underneath me. 

I grab his neck and hold him down to the bed. He yelps into the pillow, but I’m well aware of what he needs. 

“As enjoyable as that would be, it is mistake thinking you're in control tonight my dear lamb~”  
Will’s eyes widen and his back muscles tense. 

He has me hooked. Addicted. Ensnared.  
He flips himself on his back to face me and traps my waist with his legs. 

“Then do something about it...“

I love his rudeness in bed. 

Will falls to pieces in my arms when we finally get into a rhythm. Like that first gasp of air after nearly drowning. All that rough foreplay replaced by how we truly are. 

His arms are thrown back over his head, his eyes shut tight. He takes everything I give him.  
I pull sweet noises from him and they sound almost familiar. My thoughts wander and I begin to suspect if my Will is a masochist. I run a hand over his scar I left on his belly as I rock with him.  
He grabs my hair, pulling me back to the moment and whispers desperately in my ear. His voice is so broken. This is what I want. What I need. 

I hold his mouth in a kiss as we finish, swallowing his screams. I’ve seen him in many vulnerable states before, most of them admittedly caused by me. But this was infinitely more special. 

He looks up at me as if he’s just slept with the Devil himself.

/ / /

“I have to return to Baltimore for a quick visit.”  
I came back under the blanket, still not bothering to put anything on, in case our night is not yet over. 

“The receiver of your postcard, I assume?”  
Will looks up at me with a lazy smile and tired eyes. 

“Who is Hannibal lecter hungry for? Enough to fly 7,000 miles twice.” 

“Oh I assure you Will, I am hungry for only you. But I’m afraid I must keep up my end of a promise.”

“A promise?”  
Will props himself up on one elbow, the large blankets spill over his nude form. Fire lights his skin in a warm glow which aches to be touched. We sit on the floor together, the bed a bit too messy to be comfortable anymore. 

“To my psychiatrist.”

“Former- psychiatrist… Wait, you don’t still have an appointment do you?”

I go to pet his hair. No need to get jealous, little lamb.

“I never properly said my goodbyes.” 

“No it makes sense. Go through all this trouble to hide halfway around the world just to go right back.” 

We smile and bump our heads together. What bliss, seeing my Will Graham so... domestic.  
We gather closer to the fireplace, Will laying back against me. He traces a line down my collarbone.  
Another cat joins us, this time a tabby that Will decided to call Georgia.  
His eyes light up like the way he’d have been in seeing his dogs. He pet the cat like a dog. But Georgia didn’t seem to mind. 

“Do you like it here Will?” I search his eyes when he looks up at me. 

“I do.” He smiles.

“It’s paradise. Though… I do miss my dogs… I wonder how Winston is doing with Jack.” 

“Jack has your dogs?”

“I left a note on his desk in case something happened to me.” 

He looks at me and leans in for another kiss but I stop him.  
“And your wife and child?”

“Oh shit-“ he laughs strangely, rubbing his eyes again.  
“I believe that husband and father Will Graham died at the bottom of a cliff. You said it yourself, our old lives are dead.” 

I chuckled but really hoped he hadn't abandoned those ideas entirely. I lean in to complete his kiss before pulling back again.  
“You could still be both of those things, here...with me.”

Will expression practically resets, and he looks surprised in the softest way. He sits up to contemplate but I pull him back down to me and rest his head on my chest. The fire crackles in the absence of words. He doesn't have to answer now, such things can be left for the future.  
“Would you like to come with me, Will?” 

“Back to Baltimore...”

“Yes, a quick trip to say farewell to Bedelia and to retrieve your dogs. Plenty of room for them here. And maybe we can get a bite to eat.” 

“Oh god, Hannibal, you're not seriously going to eat your psychiatrist? Even when she asked you not to? That’s rather rude.” 

“We have a long standing bet, her and I, and I intend to win.” 

Will only hums and presses closer. My fingers card through his curls, long and twisting.  
“You know Will, your hair might just be long enough for a topknot-“

“Not a chance.”

“It’s quite fashionable here.”

“...Sure.” He shakes his head.  
“And I bet it’ll still be very fashionable in Baltimore-“ 

“Would you like to? Come back with me for a day? Have a vacation from paradise?”

“We could get caught...”

“Yes-“ 

“I’d love to.”

/ / /


	3. A painless Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Will and Hannibal are finally one, they pay one last visit to an old friend who isn’t all that thrilled to see them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ending to wrap things up with a bow!

______

“I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We have.”  
The foreign girl at the end of my table says. She stands at attention with a rifle in her arms. 

“Now don’t lose your manners now Chiyoh, there is simply no way Miss Du Maurier could remember that.” 

Hannibal walks in with plates and silverware. Faltering a bit in his step, possibly from an injury unknown to me.  
I do not see his partner. Most likely eaten already. 

“What have you done with Will Graham… or more accurately, what has become of him?”

“Oh I’m doing just fine, Bedelia. But I appreciate your sentiment.” 

Will comes in from behind my seat holding four wine glasses and an impish grin. He’s dressed expensively, with a new scar on his cheek. He sets a glass in front of me and leans over my shoulder to pour the wine. 

“Meat’s back on the menu…”  
He whispers in a low voice. 

“You righteous, reckless, twitchy little man. You've doomed us all-”

“Now Bedelia. Don’t let your final words be bitter and distasteful.”  
Hannibal brings my hair over my shoulder. Will crosses the table, looking expressionless and calm. 

“My beloved, would you chop the ginger? I’ve seemed to have forgotten.”

“Of course.”  
Will walks back into my kitchen as if they own the place. It is unlike Will to be so bold. He’s evolved in the time of their little fling. 

“I’ve made this dish especially for you Dr. Du Maurier. So that you can taste the finest symphony of flavors Kyoto has to offer.”

“Oh...how thoughtful…”  
I feel slow, as though I’ve lost time. I’ve most likely been drugged again.  
I have no sense of anything except only that it is night. I can’t even remember the last thing I remember. 

Hannibal looks at me expectantly. He wants me to come to a realization in my drowsy state. To look down in my lap and see what’s missing. But I will not give him the satisfaction of my reaction. I’m already aware something of mine is gone. Of course it is. 

“This is what you wanted wasn’t it?” He leans in.  
“Us together again so you could finally slide the knife across my throat?”

“Not even remotely close to what I want, Hannibal. I’d like to do far, far worse.”

He smiles, turning back to see Will out of the kitchen again. 

“Am I in charge of the garnish as well?” 

“Of course not, let’s finish it together.” They both disappear, and I just now notice the woman watching me is also gone. I didn’t even recall her absence. 

I can tell Hannibal and Will have become fully intimate now. Something new and stronger about their connection.  
Sex will do that to a pair. Their absolute transformation into one another is finally complete. That and Hannibal’s overly smug looks gave it away. He dresses Will up like an object of devotion…or a prized pig.

Run while you can Will. He’ll get hungry again soon enough. 

“Who’s hungry?”  
The cannibals return with a large, ornate dish centering a long slab of meat. 

“Did you know, if you amputate a man’s leg, he can still feel it tickling. I wonder my dear Du Maurier, where will it tickle you?”

He sets the dish in front of me. 

“Hannibal… there’s someone outside-“  
The armed woman, Chiyoh, is now back at the end of the room. 

“Oh that’s probably Jack.” Will cuts in, placing a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder.  
Lecter’s brow twitches, he looks surprised, as if he’s not previ to the information. 

“Don’t worry, he’s dropping off my dogs.”  
Will responds as casual as can be. 

I know if I scream for the approaching FBI agent, both of us will probably end up on the end of Hannibal’s fork. 

“The four of us are wanted for murder, Will...” 

I note the inclusion of me in that sentence, another jab at my fears. But Hannibal stands, straightens his already straight tie, and looks over to Will. Who of which is already putting on leather gloves.

“This should be fun.”  
Hannibal cracks a smile and turns back to me. 

“Now Bedelia, we’re going to leave you alone for a bit, so do not make a sound. And…feel free to start eating without us, wouldn’t want you getting cold.”  
One last wink for victory’s sake. The hellish son of a bitch. 

Before I can respond, the three are already heading out the back entrance. 

So I sit. Alone. With myself as company, hot and ready to eat. 

/ / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! Cheers lovies, and let’s continue manifesting season 4✨


End file.
